Yuna no yume
by Ham 007
Summary: Are Yuna's dreams connecting her back to her past when she was a summoner? Or are they just connecting her to a special person she once knew.
1. Wake up Yuna!

**I don't own any characters these are all Square-enix duh. Hey make sure to read and review! **

_A week after the end of the game in 10-2, the girls are back in Besaid Rikku and Paine sit and talk…_

Rikku: its kinda cool, that love story between Lene and Shuyin. I can't stop thinking about it! Romance! Its amazing.

Paine: maybe… Lene connected strait to Yuna. Yuna felt Lene's emotions, its really deep.

Rikku: Yunnie got to feel it how Lene felt about Shuyin, I guess that was lucky, considering we all have the same dress spheres! (She looks around) Well she already knows about love, she's felt it before. I'm sure it struck a cord in her, rekindling old flames maybe. But I know she felt more then Lene's feelings.

Paine: oh?

Rikku: I don't know if Yunnie ever told you this but, 2 years ago when she was going on her pilgrimage as a summoner… she was in love. Its actually what saved her life! He wouldn't give up on her and in the end she lived! But… he left when Sin disappeared… with a final hug he was gone.

Paine: hmm… what a story. Yuna never told me.

Rikku: she doesn't talk much about it. But you know Shuyin looked a lot like him.

Paine: yeah I remember you two were saying, "he looked like him"… Looked like who I wondered?

Rikku: well yeah…

Yuna walks in…

Yuna: hi guys!

Rikku: hey Yunnie! What's up?

Yuna: you'll never believe this but, (she giggles) everyone is here with gifts, it's a huge celebration going on tonight in our honor.

Paine: what? They haven't gotten over that yet? Its been two weeks.

Rikku: we're celebs now, it doesn't matter.

Yuna: I can't believe it! Everyone is going to be there.

Rikku: it sounds really exciting!

Wakka walks in…

Wakka: ooh I'm tired eh. (he flops on the couch) that stuff is heavy.

Rikku: working hard huh?

Wakka: yeah the boys decided that you all did a big thing for Spira so we got you big gifts ya. Plus pro blitz ball lessons.

_Wakka lights up when he mentions blitz ball to the girls, that's his love to the end. No matter how tired he is, he'll put on a smile for blitz ball._

Yuna: thank you Wakka. (she smiles)

Rikku: Rikku star blitz ball player! Hey sounds nice huh?

Paine: interesting.

Rikku: hey Yunnie what to wear? We gotta go shopping! Its our party! So, should we match or wear different outfits?

Paine: I like what I'm wearing just fine.

Yuna: well, I'll go shopping with you Rikku. It would be exciting. (She looks at Paine) It would be even more exciting if we all went though.

Rikku: yeah Paine don't be a stinker! It's a good day!

Paine: what? Really I don't… okay fine I'll go.

Wakka: good that will give us time to set stuff up. You guys do us a favor and stay gone the entire day.

Yuna: you bet.

Rikku: surprise us good! (she jumps and smiles)

Wakka: got it.

Rikku: hmm, now were is brother? I gotta find him, he's gonna take us! (she runs out to find brother)

Paine: lets go Yuna.

Yuna: yeah.

Paine walks out…

Wakka: Yuna.

Yuna: hmm?

Wakka: how you holding up?

Yuna: holding up? What do you mean?

Wakka: all this saving the world stuff again. You know you are really brave and very strong. You've grown to be very independent.

Yuna: I don't want to make people worry about me anymore, it wasn't fair to make you guys wait hand and foot on me when I was a summoner. I need to live life for me now, like you've started to live life for you. (she smiles)

Wakka: I admire that, but in all honesty you seemed happier back then.

Yuna: I'm happy now too, and I haven't forgotten our sacrifices.

Wakka: your sacrifice…

Yuna: … yes. It's hard but we must continue we can't live in the past. I've learned not to.

Wakka: even with all that's happened? Can you really say that you've moved on?

Yuna: … (she closes her eyes)

Wakka: Yuna?

Yuna: I… have to go now. (she smiles at Wakka) I'll see you later on tonight.

Wakka: yeah.

Yuna leaves and Lulu walks in…

Yuna: hi Lulu.

Lulu: hello Yuna.

Yuna: see you guys later.

Wakka: hey Lu.

Lulu: come on get up Wakka, we don't have time for you to sleep. We have plenty to do today.

Wakka: yeah I know I know.

Lulu: Yuna seemed in deep thought.

Wakka: yeah we were talking about old times, back when she was a summoner.

Lulu: oh?

Wakka: Lu I just don't get her, even with all that's happened. She still smiles when she wants to cry. What makes her so strong?

Lulu: her strength and her will.

Wakka: maybe his will?

Lulu: hmm, I know she won't let his memory die, she's still tied to him. Even though it's been 2 years.

Wakka: … (he looks up at the ceiling) I wish for just one day ya, that Yuna and Ti could be reunited.

Lulu: that would be very interesting.

Wakka: I'd get to play blitz with him once more, and he'd get to see Vidina.

Lulu: yes so much has happened since he's been gone.

Wakka: yeah, he'd be surprised to see Yuna now. She's changed a lot.

Lulu: she's changed but a lot about her is still very much the same. (she pulls on Wakka) now lets get going, we have a lot to work on.

Wakka: right.

_They are all on the airship, on their way to Luca to go shopping. Rikku is deciding what to buy before the girls get there_…

Rikku: hmm, I think I want to wear yellow!

Paine: yellow?

Rikku: it's my all time favorite color!

Paine: yellow isn't my color.

Rikku: you'd be cute in yellow.

Paine: no.

Rikku: oh please!

Paine: I'm not wearing yellow.

Rikku: why not?

Paine: I'm not going to debate this with you Rikku.

Rikku: oh come on! Yunnie what do you think?

Yuna: …

Rikku: Yunnie? (she looks at Yuna) Yunnie what's wrong?

Yuna: wrong? Huh? Nothing is wrong.

Paine: okay then if you say so.

Rikku: so what to wear? Do you like yellow?

Yuna: yellow? Sure… that sounds good.

Paine: well you two can wear yellow, I'm wearing what I have on. I agreed to come with you but I refuse to shop.

_The girls are in a store and even though Paine complains and protests, Rikku has managed to pile clothes on Paine begging her to try them on…_

Paine: you cannot be serious Rikku.

Rikku: oh come on you don't like yellow, so try red, blue, green, or any of the other colors you have in your hands.

Paine: no way!

_Rikku shoves Paine into the dressing room ending the debate, Rikku knows that words won't work with Paine… actions actions actions! She then notices that Yuna is staring into blank space, Yuna has actually been that way all day and Rikku is dying to get to the center of the problem…_

Rikku: what about you Yunnie? Did you decide what to wear?

Yuna: oh, uh sure yeah.

Rikku: oh? what did you pick out?

Yuna: huh? Oh well just pick me out whatever you think looks best.

Rikku: Yunnie something is wrong! Tell me what is it? I'm your cousin you can tell me anything. (She sits next to Yuna)

Yuna: it's just that… no it isn't anything. I guess Wakka had me thinking and I just can't stop now. It's really nothing I promise.

Rikku: thinking about what?

Yuna: I…

Rikku: come on Yunnie whatever is bothering you, won't bother you as much once you let it out.

Yuna: well… (She stands up and starts to pace) uh…

Rikku: now I really know something is wrong. You're pacing! (She stands up and holds Yuna's hands) Yunnie is it something bad?

Yuna: its about the past… back when I was a summoner.

Rikku: so what did Wakka say about it?

Yuna: he just made me think about how my life was back then, and how it is now. How I've changed (she smiles)

Rikku: really?

Yuna: do you think I seem unhappy?

Rikku: huh did Wakka say that? I think you're happy!

Yuna: me too, anyway its nothing. I'm sorry if I seem… not like myself… I was just thinking about that (she smiles) that's all. Hey so what about that outfit?

Paine walks out the dressing room wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a baby blue halter-top…

Rikku: oh! How Kawaii! You look so good! Yunnie what do you think?

Yuna: Paine really its nice.

Paine: I'm not wearing this, I wouldn't be caught dead in this.

Yuna and Rikku smile at Paine and after shopping the girls head to the blitz ball stadium to kill more time until the big party…

Rikku: can you guys believe we're going learn how to play blitz ball? It's such a spectator's sport. I never thought I'd get a chance to play.

Yuna: hmm, me either… but I'm up for it. I'd love to feel the rush you get when millions of people scream your name.

Paine: you already get that feeling Yuna, you're known throughout Spira.

Yuna: I meant… never mind. I guess I was thinking about something else.

Rikku: maybe you mean the rush that you would get if you could see Tidus play.

Yuna: w… what?

Rikku: yeah sure act like you don't know. (she smirks)

_Yuna's face turns bloody red with embarrassment, as much as she denies it she can't hide it…_

Yuna: uh… no that's not it… I… oh.

Rikku: admit it! I know what's on your mind.

Paine: interesting we were just talking about this earlier.

Rikku: yeah it's on everyone's mind, you got to feel it again with Shuyin and Lene. They were like you and him. How did it feel? Did it remind you of him? Were you like totally invigorated?

Yuna: I don't know. (she sits down) I don't want to think of the past but it's hard.

Paine: two weeks ago you relived something that happened 2 years ago in your own mind. And you don't want to do anything about it?

Yuna: I do! But what can I do? He's gone… (she looks at the sky) probably back home in his Zanarkand.

Rikku: I bet he misses you.

Yuna: hmm (she smiles)

Rikku: _oh Yunnie I wish you guys could be together again just for one day!_

_Brother radios Rikku…_

Brother: Rikku come in.

Rikku: what?

Brother: you'll never believe this but Shinra has found another dress sphere. Come aboard quickly!

Rikku: roger! Come on guys let's go, Shinra found a new dress sphere.

Paine: now that's news I wanna hear!

Rikku: yeah!

Yuna: lets go.

_They get on board and talk to Shinra, who is very excited about his new findings_… 

Shinra: its called the **eminence dress sphere**, it has the basic functions of status, such as poison, petrify, etc.

Rikku: ooh goodie goodie!

Paine: lets test it out.

Yuna: right, gull wings lets move out!

Buddy: hold your horses guys, Shinra tell them the rest of it.

Shinra: well… I'm not quite sure of the affects it has on the wearer just yet. But I'm sure it's not harmful.

Rikku: well if its not harmful lets test it out.

Buddy: okay, I just wanted to make sure you guys knew all the facts about it before you put it on that's all.

Yuna: you always look out for us, thanks.

Buddy: no problem, you guys are family.

Rikku: yeah!

Buddy drops them off in a field… 

Buddy: we'll be nearby call us when you're done.

Rikku: gotcha!

_In the field the girls find fiends to test the dress sphere on…_

Paine: lets go!

_They engage in battle with a few fiends and they change into the new dress spheres…_

Rikku: stylish!

Paine: lets see what it can do. (she goes to attack a creature) Petrify (she hits it and it turns into stone) hey (she looks at Rikku) just as he said.

Rikku: hey what else can it do? (she gets ready to cast a spell) I wonder if it can mix with spells! Hey you there don't you wanna go blind? (she casts a thunder spell and the creature sees darkness once it is hit with the electricity) now that's cool!

Yuna: yeah!

Rikku: Yunnie its your turn!

Yuna: lets see, I'll put it to sleep. (she runs to attack the creature to put it to sleep) ugh… Yuna falls blank in front of the fiend, and since she's KO'd the creature is getting ready to attack her…

Rikku & Paine: Yuna!

Paine: (she changes dress spheres and cuts the fiend with her warrior sword before it gets a chance to attack Yuna) are you okay? (she shakes Yuna) Yuna?

Rikku: (she changes dress spheres and finishes of the rest of the fiends) whoa, what happened?

Paine: she's unconscious.

Rikku: um… (she looks through her items) here I have a remedy.

Paine: use it.

_Rikku sprinkles the remedy on Yuna but it doesn't do anything_…

Rikku: what?

Paine: buddy get back here ASAP! We got a problem!

On the airship everyone is crowded around Yuna…

Shinra: you said she attempted to put the fiend asleep but she fell asleep?

Rikku: its weird, because when Paine and I used it nothing happened to us.

Buddy: first the song-stress dress sphere and now this one? (he folds his arms) Yuna shouldn't be allowed to wear them (he shakes his head in disbelief)

Paine: when will she wake up?

Shinra: I'm not sure.

Buddy: we got a party to get to in like 3 hours. People are going to worry if Yuna isn't there.

Rikku: he's right, (she looks at Yuna) come on Yunnie wake up (she rubs Yuna's hand)


	2. The dream that starts it all

_Thanks for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing _

In Yuna's dream she is in the calm lands looking down at the horizon, nothing seems wrong at all in fact if she had a perfect moment it was now, not a worry bothered her, nothing ached, nothing on her mind, nothing was wrong. It was like an out of body experience for her, its like she didn't know that just a minute ago she was with Rikku and Paine in a field fighting fiends.

Then a breeze flows past her that sends chills to her spine, it brings her back to her senses, but what is it? It's like she's felt this before… what is it?

Yuna: ugh…

Yuna quickly turns around defensively as she notices a shadow approaching her from behind, where is Rikku and Paine and why is she here at the calm lands? Those are two thoughts that engulf her mind, but she'll worry about that later, she has to destroy this fiend…

Yuna: … you.

Yuna is frozen to the very spot that she stands in she can't believe who it is, who she is looking at, it Tidus staring right at her with those big blue eyes.

Tidus: Y…Yuna?

Yuna: ugh is… it… you? Is it you?

Tidus: …

Yuna: …

They study each other carefully, Tidus really can't believe he's looking Yuna, she's so beautiful to him, he remembers how her voice always managed to swept him off his feet. Of course it doesn't take Yuna long to recognize Tidus she's just having a hard time coping with the fact that he is standing in front of her and she feels billions of butterflies inside her…

Tidus & Yuna: it is you!

Tidus: ugh I… I've missed you.

Yuna: I…

Before Yuna can get a word out she is embraced by her love. Tidus hugs her as if to say he's never letting go, but she won't be fooled. Yuna knows she in the real world, she can feel the wind blowing in her hair and she can feel Tidus' touch she still can't believe he is really there and she is with him. She breaks the embrace with these words…

Yuna: wait this isn't real, this isn't… it can't be real… no (she pulls away from him) how are you here?

Tidus: (he looks at his hands) I don't know… and I don't care. I have you, that's all I want.

Yuna: uh…

Yuna knows in her heart that's all she's wanted too, she gives in and hugs him even tighter then he hugged her…

Yuna: if this is a dream I don't want to wake up.

Tidus: (he hugs her)

After minutes of embracing, the couple sit and talk they have lots to catch up on…

Yuna: why did you have to go?

Tidus: I knew I'd have to go, I didn't want to but I knew it.

Yuna: it was hard not having you with me.

Tidus: I felt the same, I saw you hurting because of me. It made me feel horrible. I was no different back at home… all I thought about was you. And how I could get back to you. Then I came here I don't know how. But you're here and that's all I care about. Nothing else has to make sense.

Yuna smiles in agreement, and just as the two are getting ready to kiss Rikku runs up and greets them…

Rikku: there you guys are! Come on we're moving out!

Tidus: Rikku!

Yuna can't believe what she is seeing… Rikku is dressed exactly the way she was 2 years ago.

Yuna: Rikku those clothes… uh?

Just as she was getting ready to ask Rikku why she is wearing the clothes she wore 2 yeas ago, she notices that she is in summoner's dress, she was so swept away by Tidus being with her she never paid attention to it.

Yuna: wait how is?

While Yuna is trying to make sense of the whole situation, Tidus is going to hug his old comrade that he hasn't seen in two years…

Tidus: Rikku you haven't aged a bit! Come here its good to see you! (he hugs Rikku)

Rikku: what?

Rikku doesn't understand why Tidus is acting like he hasn't seen her in a while, they were all just in the Macalania woods…

Rikku: okay your starting to freak me out.

Tidus: huh?

Yuna: wait, something isn't right. I wasn't wearing these clothes.

Tidus: huh? What do you mean?

Rikku: Yunnie are you feeling okay?

Yuna: I… huh?

Rikku: come on guys! Everyone is waiting, and you know how impatient Auron gets!

Yuna: sir Auron?

Rikku: hurry up! (Rikku runs off to meet the group)

Tidus: wait did she say Auron? … Uh um wasn't he?

Yuna: … I sent him 2 years ago.

Tidus: that's what I thought.

Yuna is worried and confused, she doesn't understand why she is dressed as a summoner and why Rikku is acting weird…

Yuna: wait (Yuna yells to the top of her lungs trying to get her cousin to come back) Rikku!

Rikku jets back worried that something is wrong with Yuna…

Rikku: Yunnie?

Yuna: where is Paine?

Rikku: who?

Yuna is starting to understand everything now, but its hard to accept the fact that she has somehow went back in time two years back to when she was a summoner…

Yuna: … I'm a summoner again.

Tidus: huh? What do you mean again?

Yuna: I haven't been a summoner for two years.

Tidus: so roughly what your saying is… (he scratches his head) wait you mean to tell me that this isn't the present? How is that possible?

Yuna: I'm very confused myself.

Yuna looks of into the distance trying to think of what to do, and then all of a sudden she hears a voice echoing in her ears loudly…

Rikku: Yunnie! Yunnie wake up!

Yuna: uh? (she sits up)

Rikku: thank goodness we were starting to worry!

Yuna: wait, I was… ugh?

Paine: how do you feel?

Yuna: Paine!

Yuna sees Paine and she knows that everything is normal again, and she notices that she and Rikku are wearing their normal outfits and she becomes relieved, but if it was a dream then he isn't here to be with her…

Rikku: Yunnie, you put yourself to sleep in battle! How did you do that?

Yuna: I don't know, I… (she looks around) lets go to the calm lands.

Paine: what?

Rikku: Yunnie the party starts in half in hour. What do you mean take you to the calm lands?

Yuna: please just take me there.

Paine: …

Rikku: uh… okay?

They fly to the calm lands and Yuna dashes of the ship to the spot she was in when she was dreaming. She is hoping to see Tidus but she knows he won't be there it was just a dream. But for it to be a dream it felt so real, she gets goose bumps just thinking about his touch. Just then Yuna notices something that sends her soul stiff, she sees one of the bangles that hung off her summoner's staff lying on the ground…

Yuna: my staff was right there (She picks up the bangle) so it was real.

Paine and Rikku finally catch up to Yuna…

Rikku: Yunnie?

Yuna: Rikku look (she shows her the bangle)

Rikku: what is it?

Yuna: its real! (she smiles) _its because of that dress sphere!_ _It made you come to me… I'll see you again_.

Rikku: (Rikku studies the bangle) well of course its real but… Yunnie are you okay?

Yuna: come on girls we have a party to get to. (she smiles as she walks back to the ship) Paine: what is up with her?

Rikku: I really wish I knew.


	3. Party At Besaid

**This is last chapter i'm putting up before I move, but of course there is more to come, and please keep reading and reviewing! OH last thing that song i put in there is called "Amazing feeling" I wrote the lyrics, its with the Suteki Da Ne beat from FFX so its kinda easy to follow along with right? lol**

At Besaid everyone is anxiously awaiting the girl's arrival, while they wait Wakka is instructing the celebration cheers…

Wakka: okay everyone the ship is coming now. Yell surprise to the top of your lungs when they walk in the town. (he looks at the Aurochs) you guys ready?

Aurochs: yeah!

Wakka: great!

Wakka sees the ship landing and the girls getting off it coming towards the town…

Wakka: in three, two, one, come on everybody!

The girls walk in…

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Rikku: ooh! (she jumps and smiles) for us? Yay!

Paine: this is big.

Yuna: thank you everyone, we really appreciate it!

Baralai: for you we all wanted the best, so we hope this is good enough.

Yuna: oh it is, its perfect. We're happy to see everyone!

Gippal: hey I know what would make this good party three times better.

Rikku: oh Gippal what do you have up your sleeves now?

Gippal: how about lady Yuna sing us a song?

Yuna: really? …

Rikku: yeah Yunnie sing!

Paine: you have to do it now, Gippal has started a ruckus about you singing. The people want it.

Yuna: well okay, I do feel up to it. (she smiles) okay everyone wait here. I'll be right back.

The people cheer as Yuna goes to get ready to perform…

Rikku: I wonder what she'll sing now.

Paine: yeah this time she's singing on her own accord. Lene is put to rest.

Rikku: so we'll get to see what Yunnie feels! (she smiles) that's spill the beans!

Paine: lets hope so.

Lulu: what do you mean spill the beans?

Lulu was eavesdropping on Rikku and Paine's conversation…

Rikku: well Yuna's been acting weird all day. She even put herself to sleep in battle.

Lulu: what?

Rikku: I'm hoping that whatever she's feeling she'll express through the song. (she holds her head down) because she won't tell me anything.

Lulu: hmm well let's wait and see.

Gippal introduces Yuna…

Gippal: okay everyone sit back and relax the amazing Lady Yuna is coming to sing for us. Get ready! Here she goes.

Yuna walks out…

Gippal: I present to you Lady Yuna!

Yuna: thank you Gippal. (she smiles at him and looks at the crowd) ladies and gentlemen if you're here tonight with someone you love or someone you cherish. Then this song is for you.

Yuna sings these words…

_("Amazing feeling" with suteki da ne beat)_

_Dreaming of dreams_

_That can never come true_

_I get so lost_

_Thinking of you_

_Times oh the times_

_They confuse me so bad_

_I give up hope…_

_I'm so sad_

_Then you come to me _

Arms wide open 

_To reach out and embrace me_

_Then you come back home_

_Lovingly _

_And all my tears dry clear…_

_Amazing feeling_

_I feel when I'm with you_

_I want to let you know_

_I do love you_

Yuna: thank you for listening.

Yuna bows and walks off the stage, the crowd is cheering and just so happy to have heard her sing again…

Yuna is met up by Shelinda…

Shelinda: lady Yuna the words were beautiful.

Yuna: thank you.

Shelinda: what inspired them?

Yuna: a dream I had. (she smiles) thank you for coming it makes me happy to see everyone here.

Shelinda: I'm happy to be here. (she smiles)

Rikku runs to Yuna…

Rikku: Yunnie why didn't you tell me?

Yuna: tell you what?

Rikku: what the song meant, I know it's about him. When did you see him? What happened?

Yuna: when I was asleep I saw him.

Rikku: what?

Yuna: and I know it was real because of that bangle I showed you.

Rikku: the bangle was in your dream?

Yuna: yes!

Rikku: really! Hey so what happened?

Yuna: in my dream I was in the calm lands, and then I saw him. (she smiles) but…

Just as Yuna is about to describe the weird part of her dreams (the part about her being a summoner again) Rikku interrupts and keeps on the subject on Tidus…

Rikku: OOH! did he just appear? I wanna know all!

Yuna: yes he did appear, and the dream felt so real. (she smiles) that dress sphere is my connection to him.

Rikku: ooh that's exciting! (she jumps and smiles) well what happened in the dream? Did you guys talk about anything exciting? (she winks at Yuna)

Yuna: (she giggles) it was quick and sweet, I want to see him again, I'll use the dress sphere again.

Rikku: oh that's amazing! Hey I wanna see him to! Do you think there is a way to get him in the real world?

Yuna: I don't know but if I can see him, even in a dream I'm happy.

Rikku: that's what I wanted to hear! (she smiles) well tonight you'll see him again.

Yuna: tonight. (she smiles)

Gippal walks up to talk to Yuna about her song…

Gippal: song stress Yuna.

Yuna: hi Gippal.

Gippal: nice lyrics you know I gotta give you props.

Yuna: oh?

Gippal: yeah you sung that song for Rikku and me you know.

Rikku: no she didn't hehe (she giggles)

Gippal: huh? You gonna deny it? She said this song is for Rikku and Gippal.

Yuna: hehe

Rikku: hehe

Gippal: what's funny?

Rikku: uh nothing, hey did you see my dad?

Gippal: old Cid? He isn't here, he left a few minutes ago, he had to get back to the Bikanel desert.

Rikku: oh okay. (she grabs Gippal's hand) come on I feel like dancing!

Gippal: okay.

Rikku: later Yunnie!

Yuna: okay. (she smiles)

Lulu walks over to Yuna now that she see's she's alone, Lulu being the big sister figure always gets the last words in…

Lulu: feeling better?

Yuna: I feel great!

Lulu: that song… was it a feeling you had?

Yuna: yes it most definitely was. I had a dream about him Lulu and it was the best dream ever.

Lulu: interesting.

Yuna: but… I don't understand why in the dream I was a summoner like two years ago.

Yuna is concerned she preached a sermon about never depending on someone else but her dreams bend over the totally opposite way…

Yuna: there is no more sin… so why would I need to be a summoner again?

Lulu: peculiar, even I don't know what this means.

Yuna: I'm not going to worry about it, I have to much to be happy about to be worried.

Lulu: then get out there and dance.

Yuna: only if you dance with me. (she smiles)

Lulu: okay lets go.

Everyone has a good time and a few hours later it starts to clear out…

Kimahri: Kimahri go now, Yuna stay safe.

Yuna: I will (she hugs Kimahri) thank you for being here. You're always there when I need you.

Kimahri: Kimahri always will be.

Yuna: I know you will (she smiles)

Kimahri leaves and the rest of the Ronso follow, he's turned out to be a pretty good leader after all…

Wakka: I'm pooped (he flops on the couch)

Lulu: (she cradles Vidina) don't get lazy now, it's almost your turn to be with Vidina.

Rikku: oh how cute!

Wakka: if it's so cute then let's switch places. This boy eats and poops all night.

Rikku: whoa to much information!

Wakka: yeah like I thought.

Rikku: oh don't be a poor sport, that's what babies do you know.

Lulu: he knows.

Wakka: uh (he closes his eyes)

Rikku: yeah its getting late, I know someone can't wait to get to sleep tonight. (she smiles at Yuna)

Yuna: (she smiles) yeah, we should all get some rest. Tonight was a tiring night.

Paine: no argument there.

Yuna: then we'll see you guys tomorrow (she smiles and hugs Lulu and kisses Vidina) goodnight little one. (she walks over to Wakka) oh my he's sleep.

Lulu: not for long.

Rikku: hehe go easy on him Lulu.

The girls leave the quiet and dark town and gets on the airship…

Buddy: whew I'm tired, I ate a lot of food.

Brother: Yuna sang and danced like an angel!

Yuna: thank you brother.

Paine: well I'm going to bed.

Rikku: yep.

Yuna: (she smiles) goodnight everyone.

Rikku: yeah goodnight!

Everyone goes to their place to sleep, Yuna puts on her dress sphere and goes to sleep…


End file.
